


[Trixya Erotica] Good girl gone bad...

by Farrahs_Moaning



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Drag Queens, Erotica, F/F, Girls Kissing, High School, Lesbian Sex, Nerdiness, School, Sleepovers, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrahs_Moaning/pseuds/Farrahs_Moaning
Summary: "The sound of a door handle turning came from the back of the hall. Trixie lost her focus and peered behind her and saw the door swing open. A mysterious figure slipped through the opening."Who is that girl?" she thought."A tale of two girls finding themselves over the course of one eventful sleepover.





	[Trixya Erotica] Good girl gone bad...

It was a Monday morning. The birds were chirping and Rupaul’s school for girls opened its doors for another semester.

“This year is gonna be my year,” Trixie said to herself as she skipped through the gates earlier than anyone else. The adorable 18-year-old was glowing with energy. She was more prepared than any teacher was and her backpack was filled with enough pink stationery to open up her own branch of staples. At the start of every year, all the students would gather in the grand hall for a motivational speech from the principal, RuPaul herself.

As everybody started pouring into the hall, Trixie encountered some familiar faces. “Hey Trixie!” she heard some voices say from across the room. It was three of her best friends, BenDeLaCreme, Pearl and Violet.

“Hey, guys how was your summer?” Trixie said in an upbeat tone.

“Nothing much happened, just took some glamour shots for Vogue,” said Violet, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal.

“How was your break, Trixie?” Said Dela, radiating positive vibes.

“Oh yunno just staying out of trouble,” Trixie said with a smile and a shrug.

“Ahhhh, typical adorable Trixie” Peal said patronisingly as the entire group laughed.

“Better than being a hoe every day” Violet retorted as the laughter continued.

“Settle down, Settle down,” RuPaul said as the whole group sat down together.

As RuPaul began her speech the sound of a door handle turning came from the back of the hall. Trixie lost her focus and peered towards the back of the hall and saw the door swing open. A mysterious figure slipped through the opening.

“Dela!” Trixie whispered.

“What is it, Trixie?” She said back to the concerned marshmallow beside her.

“Who’s that girl that just came in?”

People slowly started noticing and eventually, all eyes were glued to the girl at the back of the hall. The hall fell silent. RuPaul gave a deadly stare to the girl.

“And you would be?” Rupaul said trying to keep her cool.

“Sorry, I’m new here… my name’s Katya.”

Pearl let out a gasp.

“Come, have a seat down the front, my dear,” RuPaul said in a much more welcoming tone.

Pearl finally broke her silence. “That girl used to go to my old academy, she’s a real creature of the night. She has such a bad reputation.”

“What happened?” whispered violet

“Well you didn’t hear it from me but she’s a really heavy drug user and she hangs around with some really shady groups. It would be best stay as far away from her as possible.”

After preaching to all the girls about showing their charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent in any way possible, Ru went on to explain a new system that was going to be used to determine the different classes.

“Each of you will be paired with another girl to complete a project on a subject that you have both struggled with in the past.”

The four girls gasped and started praying that they would be put together.

“Just saying if Trixie and I are put together we are gonna crush you” Violet bragged.

“In your dreams bitch!” Pearl said as they all laughed.

RuPaul began pulling names at random, and after every other girl was called up only two girls remained; Trixie and Katya.The two girls walked up to the front of the hall and Rupaul told them their topic was calculus.

“Calculus,” Trixie thought “But I got an A on my calculus exam last semester.

Ru sent Katya to her first lesson but kept Trixie with her.

“My dear you’ve probably gathered by now that you and Katya being paired was not completely random,” Ru said to Trixie. “As you are one of our top students at the academy, I decided to pair you with her because I believe that sometime around a positive influence like you will do her some good.”

“I’ll do my best miss,” Trixie said with a smile

“That’s my girl, now get to class.”

As Trixie went to walk away she heard Ru say one more thing.

“And remember” Trixie turned around. “Don’t let her pressure you into anything, my dear.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Trixie was stood at her locker. She had just finished her two hours after school study session. The hallways were completely empty.

“Hey Trixie”

Except for one person.

“Oh hey, Katya how have you been?”

“Just trying to settle in. Only just getting used to the timetable.”

“If you ever need help with anything just come find me. I’m always around”

“Thanks, Trixie,” said Katya giving a small smile.

The pair sat in silence for what felt like ages to Trixie.

“Oh right um, when do you want to meet up to do this project thing?” Katya said, trying to stay on subject.

“Well I’m free this Saturday, you could Come to mine?”  
“Perfect!” Katya said excitedly.

The two exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Later on that night Trixie was relaxing at home in a onesie messaging one of her best friends Kim.

Kim: Hey gurrrl

Trixie: Hey Kimmy :P

Kim: how was your first day back in hell???

Trixie: the same old same old. Got paired with the new girl. Pearl said she’s a drug addict x_X

Kim: Ugh but pearl does spread some ridiculous rumours.

Kim: If you get addicted to drugs though, at least try to sell some so you can buy your best friend gifts on the daily XP

Trixie: haha no.

Kim: What’s her name???

Trixie: Katya. We're meeting this Saturday

Kim: ooooooooh for drinks?

Trixie: no you raging alcoholic

Kim: can I come????

Trixie: I swear sometimes I just need a restraining order from you

Kim: just know that if she tries to get you on drugs I’ll have to step in to protect my sister

Trixie: Awww thanks Kim <3

Kim: <3

The two went back and forth messaging until late in the night. When they eventually did stop Trixie laid in bed playing with zip on her hot pink onesie, thinking about Katya. What was her deal? Was she really as bad as Pearl said she was? All these thoughts crossed Trixie’s mind that night.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Tuesday rolled around. Trixie decided to make a start trying to become friends with Katya to stop their encounters being so awkward. So as the lunchtime bell rang Trixie approached Katya in the corridor walking towards the cafeteria.

“Hey Katya”

“Oh, Hi Trixie.” Katya said as her eyes glowed with excitement.

This was the first social interaction that Trixie had seen Katya partake in that day. Katya always seemed to be socially anxious around people. Then again Trixie couldn’t really say anything, she had the same four friends from kindergarten and didn’t dare speak to anyone else. But when Trixie was around Katya just seemed to be more comfortable and less tense.

“So I was wondering if you're not doing anything at lunch maybe we could make a start in the basics of calculus at lunch.” Trixie was keen on extra studying, but even she knew that nobody in their right mind would give up their lunch to-

“Sounds good.”

“Oh…” Trixie though.

The two made their way to the library and started going through various mathematical problems. The two of them were getting along really well. Trixie was delightfully surprised. Katya was relatively bright although she stumbled quite frequently. And to top it all off she didn’t even offer Trixie any heroine! Maybe Katya is just a normal girl. But In the back of Trixie's mind was mother Ru’s warning. What is this was all an act to get her to join some cult or something?

“Well, looks like we need to head to class now.” Trixie said.

“Oh yeah. Well, thanks for all your help Trixie I’d be lost without you” Katya said letting out a small laugh.

“Haha it’s no problem honestly,” Trixie said with an adorable smile back.

The two went their separate ways once more. Trixie was so relieved. She was a lot more comfortable around Katya now. Saturday was gonna be a breeze!

———————————————————————————————————————————

Saturday morning. 1:00pm. Katya checked the address was 100% correct. She hit the doorbell and heard Trixie come and answer it. The door swung open and Trixie answered looking as sweet and huggable as ever.

“Hi, Katya!” Trixie said enthusiastically.

“Hey, Trixie!” Katya tried to play down the fact that she was ecstatic. It didn't work out that well.

“Come on in, my room is upstairs on the left.”

As Katya walked through the door to Trixie's room her eyes were assaulted. There seems to be nothing in the room that wasn't either pink or hot pink. It looked like Hello kitty threw up. However even though Katya had the aesthetic of someone who came from another dimension, she was weirdly considering changing her own room to match Trixies.

“Wow,” Katya said, astounded by the interior. “I knew you were a girly girl but I never expected this”

“Yeah I love pink a little too much,” Trixie said giggling.

“I’m kinda in love with your room I can’t lie,” Katya said, returning the giggling.

“Should we get started?”

“Sure!”

The two sat at Trixie's desk meant for one trying to ration out what space they had. Katya was trying as hard as she could to focus on her work at hand but she her mind kept wandering off. There was just something taking her mind off of her work. soon enough she was totally zoned out while staring directly at Trixie. For a while, Trixie didn’t notice until she looked over at the work that Katya had done and saw the blonde bombshell staring up at her.

“Katya?”

As soon as those words left her lips Katya instantly came back to earth.

“Whuh uh yeah I finished the um-“ Trixie stooped Katya before she could finish.

“Katya, should we take a break?”

“Yes god I’ve been waiting for you to say those words for an hour now” Katya begged.

Trixie giggled at Katya's exhaustion from so little work. The pair went and sat on Trixie’s bed as they decided on a Netflix show to watch. They settled on Breaking bad. They laid back side by side with their heads resting on the top of the headboard.

“Hey Katya”

“Yeah Trixie”

“Why did you move to our school?”

“Well, my old school just wasn’t the place for me. People were full of hate and bigotry and I wasn’t in a good mental state when I was there.”

“Oh my goodness, Katya why were people so mean to you?”

“Just because I was different. I didn’t dress the same way or act the same way. I was just an outcast. I could never talk to anyone. And that’s why I hope that I'm not always like the way I am now. I hope I can be Normal.”

“Katya no matter what anyone says you are normal. and you are so brave for putting up with that.”

“Thank you, Trixie, It means so much coming from you,” she said nodding sincerely.

They smiled and shared a warm embrace. Although the moment was supposed to be sentimental, Katya was going crazy in her head. she could feel Trixie’s chest pushing on hers. She knew that it was wrong but she couldn’t resist. Trixie was so warm. Her skin was so smooth. She was driving Katya insane. Katya didn’t ever want to let go. Trixie was so comforting. But alas they had to separate. They talked and laughed for what felt like 5 minutes but in reality was something like 8 hours.

“Oh god, I should be getting home,” Katya said packing up her things.

Trixie stopped her “You could stay over for the night”

Katy’s face beamed with excitement “Really?!”

“Of course you can!”

“Oh my god thank you, Trixie, you’re the best!”

“BUT!” Katya stopped dead in her tracks. “ You must paint my nails the exact way that you have yours, they are so pretty!” Trixie said smiling and laughing with Katya.

“Jesus Christ” Katya thought to herself. “I’m having a sleepover…at my crush’s house.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Trixie came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized Barbie T-shirt that came down to her thighs and thigh-high socks. She was somehow sweet and innocent while also being the sexiest thing alive.

“omg omg omg omg omg omg,” Katya thought to herself

“Did your mom drop off your overnight bag?” Trixie said, unaware of what washing on in Katya's head right now.

“Yeah she did so now I can paint your nails!!!”

“Yassss!”

But before they could start Trixie started awkwardly jerking like she was in some sort of pain.

“What’s wrong Trixie?” Katya asked concerned

“Oh it’s nothing, it’s just the way I hurt my back the other day” Trixie with her face scrunched.

“I can probably fix that for you”

“Huh?” Trixie said tilting her head.

“I used to work in a massage parlour”

“No way really?!”

“Yeah… But I don’t want you to feel forced like I don’t want it to feel awkward like you don’t have to-“

Trixie stopped Katya’s rambling by saying “Katya…I’m totally fine with it, Don’t be silly.” Trixie laid face down on the bed and felt Katya kneel beside her. Her hands rubbed up and down Trixie's back, gliding over every curve and un-doing every knot effortlessly. Trixie could feel her muscles melting with every touch.

“Uhhhhhhhh my god Katya you’re so good at this”

Trixie was lost to the touch of Katya. Every second gave her more tingles that would shoot up her spine. And even though she couldn’t even think straight, she craved more.

“Katya…”

“Yeah?”

“Would you feel uncomfortable if I” Trixie tried to phrase it in the least suggestive way possible “ Lifted my shirt slightly?” Katya had never wanted something more, but for once in her life, she had to play it cool.

“I’d have no complaints”

Trixie's fingers found the edge of her shirt and slid it up past her stomach to the top of her breasts. Katya carried on caressing Trixie's smooth skin. Every time Katya rubbed a small circle on her spine she would get closer to losing her mind. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore. Trixie started moaning. She tried to do it into a pillow so Katya wouldn’t hear but it was just too hard. She could feel every pour in her body push out a bead of sweat. This was the most intense experience she had ever had.

“So I take it you enjoy my massaging?”

“Katya… come here.” Trixie gestured with her hand.

“What is it?”

Trixie Grabbed Katya's pyjama top towards her and began to passionately kiss her. Katya's eyes widened. This was so unexpected. It caught her so off guard. But Trixie pulled her in so close that Katya just became a total animal. Katya could taste Trixie”s Bubblegum flavoured lip gloss and it only made her want to taste the other parts of this Barbie doll. Katya straddled Trixie, not breaking the connection they had between their lips. Trixie's hands began to slide up and down Katya matching the pace of their lip movements. Her hands then found Katya’s ass. She squeezed tightly making Katya cry out “aww fuck Trixie harder”. Trixie pulled Katya towards her and whispered in her ear “not before I see you without tour pyjamas on.” In a heartbeat, they were both standing and racing to show each other their bodies first. Trixies whipped her top over her head revealing her bra that her breasts were spilling out of. Her panties were basically leaking at this point. She was so ready for anything that she and Katya had in store this evening. She looked over at Katya who was standing naked in front of her. She was fucking gorgeous. She has a figure like a goddess. Before they resumed kissing one small exchange was made. “Trixie” Katya said delicately.

“Yes, Katya?”

“How on earth did you get beautiful?”

Trixie smirked, “I could ask you the same thing hot stuff”.

And with that, they resumed. They were laying side by side and Katya was pecking small little kisses on Trixie's neck. Trixie was moaning things like “Oh Katya fuck don’t stop”. Without a single hint, Katya slid her hand up Trixie's towards her pussy and used one single finger to rub at the entrance. Trixie let out a humungous gasp and looked at Katya who was biting her lip. Katya was rubbing non stop on Trixie's clit and it was driving Trixie mad. “ka- don’t sto- oh my god” she couldn’t even form sentences. Katya climbed on top of Trixie and started planting kisses in a straight line going down and stopping on Trixie's pelvis. she sucked and licked around Trixie's entrance but was nowhere near it. “Katya please!” she moaned

“Beg for me…”

Trixie looked Katya dead in the eyes and said

“Please eat me out, baby”

Before Trixie could even take a breath Katya's tongue was deep inside of her. “Oh Fuck!” She cried out. The rush was too much for her to handle. She could feel Katya moaning inside of her. She forced Katya’s head into her pussy as she ground into Katya. As she was sucking on Trixie's clit she could feel every droplet of moisture coming from Trixie's cunt. Katya slowly slipped two fingers inside of Trixie and flicked her clit with her tongue. Trixie was grabbed a hold of the bed sheets as her legs started to quake with pleasure “fuck. katya. faster” were the only words she could say. Her two perfectly round tits bouncing with every tongue flick that Katya performed. Trixie was fast approaching the best feeling of her entire existence.

“Katya I’m gonna”

“Do it, Trixie… Cum for me”

Trixie’s moaning got louder and louder until she released into Katya. She had never felt this way. “Ahhh my god!” she moaned. A total feeling of euphoria overcame her.

Trixie was breathing heavily an spread out like she was a marionette that had just had her strings cut. Katya snuggled up beside her.

“How was it for you?” Katya said smirking at what was left of the brain of Trixie. Trixie mumbled some nonsense back to her with her eyes half open. “I take it that means you enjoyed it,” Katya said back. They both laughed and held each other tightly.

“Katya,” Trixie said. “you may be laughing now… but in the morning when I get my energy back you won’t be able to breath” Katya looks down at the ‘innocent’ barbie doll she was cradling in her arms. “Can’t wait.” she said as they kissed each other once more. “But honestly Trixie there’s no one I’d rather be with. I see you when you’re around school and you're always so sweet and kind and caring to everyone. You honestly deserve the best.”

“I love you, Katya”

“I love you too Trixie,” she said as they shared one final kiss. “Now get some sleep we have calculus to do tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm constantly adding to this story so expect more explicit chapters in the future ;)
> 
> ~Farrah's Moaning


End file.
